Thagrud Hammerfury
Lord Thagrud Hammerfury of Fort Bjornvall. A stout dwarf of average dwarven height, with a grim visage. Lord Thagrud originally hails from the Spine of the World Mountains, which has made him no stranger to hard survival. When King Bharrig Blackaxe I and Thane Higmar Songhammer of Bastion decided that a stead supply of lumber was needed for their rapid expansion, a decision was made to send dwarves and men west in search of a suitable place to set up a large lumber operation. Thagrud Hammerfury was selected as one of the primary guides to lead the mission to the west, due to his hearty nature and experience with hostile terrains. The large group of laborers and dwarves at arms pushed west, and a little further than a days travel, Thagrud observed a mountain rise across the river, which would be an extremely defensible location. Thagrud took 3 men and 2 dwarves with him to scout out the rise, and a large cave mouth was found. The group was attacked a moment later by the largest grizzly bear any of them had seen. The men fled outright, leaving the group of 3 dwarves. They made battle with the beast, but in the end, only Thagrud was left standing. Thagrud claimed the bear pelt for himself, and the rise for the nation of Blackaxe. King Bharrig hearing the incredible tale, immediately provided the resources for a fort to be constructed to guard his nation's western flank. The fort was named Fort Bjornvall (Bear Wall), and Thagrud was given Lordship over the fort and the territories surrounding. Since that event, Lord Thagrud is considered a local hero for the region, and the ultimate deterrent for the local banditry. Lord Thagrud has been instrumental in keeping the West Road safe for the lumber caravans, bringing supplies back to South Bastion, or the Blackaxe Drydock. Without this small but vital fort, Blackaxe would be crippled in terms of manufacture for wooden goods. Lord Thagrud reveres Moradin and Tempus, but only encourages his followers to worship Moradin. He reserves Tempus for himself. He knows he is a barbarian at heart, and shares that with Tempus via a short prayer prior to combat. His weapon of choice is a maul, which he attacks with the fury of Tempus. His family has long fought with two handed hammers, and he grew up with the tradition. He prefers for the men at arms in his fort to fight with a shield though, to survive fights for longer, so that fewer men can continue to hold the fort when attacked. His men find him efficient and fair, but they know he can also burst out in anger when needlessly pressed. Thagrud has a hard time dealing with people who take short cuts in life, which has lead to his immense hatred of bandits and highwaymen. He was thrilled to receive a Lordship that commissioned him to forever slay bandits and highwaymen, with the added bonus of occasional greenskins. The slaying of the Bear, and founding of the Fort was on: AS 607, Summer 9, 1st month of summer day 9 Category:NPCs